drake and josh go to jail again
by stephen h 123
Summary: This is the sequel to "That My cron Dogg". This time I got a beta reader. This story really sucks but it is funny so please read and review.
1. Trouble

Seekwill 2 dat my corn dogg

Seekwill 2 dat my corn dogg

_By Stephen H 123_

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end of the last story **

**AKA "Trouble in the Bathroom".**

**Warning:this story contains some material that may be considered anti-mexican but it ain't**

When Drake and Josh realized they had became arrested they peeed. When they peeed it made the cop pee because the sight of pee makes people pee. Once everyone had peeed they all felt better. The pigs had passed out because when they peeed they lost 5 litters of fluid. So dake and jash was able to run away much fastness.

Drake & Josh went to the disquies store and bot fake wigs and toenails and fingernails and maskes and shoe--no not shoes--and noses and then when they got done at the disguise store they had to pee again. So when they went topee they walked into the bathroom and there was many people peeing and when they walked in one of the people shot josh.

Josh fell to the floor in disbelief. Drake passed out at the sight of his brother getting shot. Then when drake woked up, he realized that the person who had shot Josh was Snoop Dogg.

Drake and Josh did not know what to do because when josh got shot, it ruined his clothes. They were yellow.


	2. The Marrawanna Chicken

Seekwill 2 dat my corn dogg

**Chapter 2: The Marrawanna Chicken**

Snoop Dogg had not shot josh with a gun, he had shot josh from across the room with a stream of pee. Ha Ha! You thought he was gonna die, didn't ya? Well you wrong!

Snoop Dogg magicvally planted marawanna on Josh as he was running out the door. Josh and Drake become home so joshh could get on some dry cloths and thenn tehey left.

Later that day as waltert washed the cloths he found the marrawanna but he did not know whwt ait was. He thought it was oregano. He had planned on makin some blackened oregano chickan. So he made some chicken and then he sprinkeled the marawaqnna on thr chicken.

Later that day, when everyone got home from everywhere, they ate the chikens the more chicken they ate, the more they liked it. Pretty soon, they was all falling out they chairs.

Then they was all dancing and singing and then the neighbors called the police for all the noise. And when the police got there they was all like yo ya'll gonna hafta come down to the station with us cause your all bein reteared.

So when they got to the station, they was all drug tested. And everyone suffered form a severe overdose of marawanna so then the whole family was arrested.


	3. Fun at Jail

Seekwill 2 dat my corn dogg

**Cahpter 3: Fun at Jail**

Upon arriving at the jail, the cops shot Josh with a taser. And then later when the effectis had weared off they went out of jail. After they told the police their story.Because in califonia it is a felony to pee on someone. So they went after snoop dogg and let the people go. And then they finaly catched him and he peed on them.and then he runned away. After he runned away, the police was wet and then he steled the police's car. And drove it into a lake of poop.and then later that day when the polices got their car back it smelled like wet poop because it had been inside of wet poop. (Hey, if you're actually reading this, please review!)

"You're too old to be hula-hoopin'" said Josh.

"No I'm not! Really, really old people hula-hoop!" said Walter.

All this occurred after they had got out of jail and went to Wal-Mart. And Walterd was hula-hooping because he was escited to get out of jail. As they was leavin Wal-Nart, Megan saw a Mexican or five…and she said:

"What up, Mexican?"

And he said:

"Whajubabhul ta-tunga tonna-jabgababah. Yo tengo un gato del fuego in mis pantalones!!"

And she says:

"I'm callin' border control, cause I don't like Mexcians. they give me the heebie-jeebies."

So border patrol arrived at Wal-Fart and picked up a thousand and two hundred and a half Mexicans and put them all in a pick-up truck. Then drove down to Texas and flung them across the border with a big sling-shot.

No he's not dead, they shot him with pee.

So after everybody got over the border then Wal-Kart had no people in it. And half the country was empty, and global warming stopped in the usa because Mexicans have poisonous toes and they cause global warming. Because cheese is pretty yummy if yo hungary and poop stinks most of the time. Also dolphins have magical tongues. So after that everybody ent home from everwhere and chilled watchin the hamster doin backflips off the door. So mcdonalds cooked a deer and ate tires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Giant Butt Make them meet Kurt Cobain's Ghost

**Chapter 4: The Giant Butt Make them meet Kurt Cobain's Ghost**

Walter's cousin's aunt's brother's dad's son's sister's step-mom is in the hospital. So the family goes to visist them. There is no way to explain how to type it all crazy, you aint' spossed to be tyoin that oh! I farted.

Aight, hop up…

So yeah they went onto the hopsital and went at room 1998593477289947889748A on the 1000th floor an das they was walkin in josh peed in the floor. Cause josh got bladder control ishues so he peese everwheres. And drake just is to lazy to go in the bathroom so he peees wherever just like a stupid ol dog or something. So….as they was leaving a black man ran down the hall with the back of his gown open so his huge black butt was clearly visible to anyone behind him. And as josh was bouta say something to em he turned around. It was snoop dogg!! Then he started chasing him down the hall and then josh tripped and he jumped on him. Snoop dogg got off josh and then they had a kickin' fight and of course snoop dogg won cause he got black guy legs. So if yo wonderin why he was in the hospital it cause he got shot…again. For the 56rd time he got shot but he never dies cause he's black and black guys never die…just like tupac or elvis. So then josh ran aways much fastliner and they hole family left the hospital for everness. And went to McFaggots. And played in the GayPlace. So yep…idk what to say except poop. Poop. And more poop. But when tehey left and begot home everbody went fo a ride in the mobile home. For they was movin into a trailer park cause that's where the cool people live like Paris Hilton or Jimi Hendrix and drake always wanted to meat both so aways he went off in search of pParis first. He searched high, he searched low, he even searched between his toes but he couldn't seem to find her. Then as he was still lookin he found Jimi and he asked him if he had seen Paris Hilton and he sed yeah she's in my nose! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. So yeah he found both at the asme time then they all whent and partied a lot but drake tipped and fell off the roof of Paris Hilton and he died instantly. And then josh, walter, megan, and mom all got in a circle and shot each other and they all died. Then everybody else died except cregg and airek and they ruled the earth for ever. The end but no it not the end cause then everybody came back to live including kurt cobain! And then drake was trippin out cause it wert his hero and then drake went and chilled wit slash, kurt cobain, jimi Hendrix, eddie van halen, dimebag darrel, stevie ray Vaughn, and any other amazing guitar players I'm forgettin. And also paris Hilton. And josh chilled wit oprah forever. And megan chilled wit Hitler. And walter chilled wit the people from fancy cat magazine. And mom chilled wit george forman.

TBC


End file.
